Not your average girl
by Ladyinparadise
Summary: A new girl comes to hogwarts,makes freinds,and learns something about herself she shouldn't of learned. Why is she not your average girl. Read it!
1. Default Chapter

Not your average girl 

Mari Yen walked to platform 9 and ¾ with her mom and little twin sisters Lana and Leeann.

She was in her fifth year and was being exchanged from Beaxbatons to Hogwarts along with her sisters. Even though her parents would not tell her why…she knew. 

Her mother was the French minister of magic and her father was the Chinese minister of magic. She was to attend Hogwarts to be in the care of Albus Dumbledore. Why? Because all Voldemort had to do was kidnap her and hold her hostage for the control of France and China. 

She was aware of this for it was obvious and she can tell the future. She was what they called The true sighter. She could see present flashes just by looking at you. 

"Mari hurry up! run along" , she heard her mother say.

"Oh yeah! How do you get onto the platform?"

"Just run into it! Don't you remember when the headmaster told you?"

"Sorry!"

She ran along into the platform. _Good thing I didn't crash ,_she thought.

She figured her little sisters already found a compartment on the train. Maybe even made friends counting how long she was daydreaming back there with her mother.

She whet along on the train. She couldn't but her luggage with the others since it was so heavy. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Pardon me, but are you having trouble with your luggage?", She turned around to see a tall handsome black boy.

"Ooh a little", she replied. She lifted up her luggage but eventually couldn't. "Okay a lot." ,she added with a smile.

The boy returned the smile and lifted her luggage to the boxes up high. "Are you new?"

"Yes I'm exchanged from Beaxbatons." 

"Cool are you a fifth year?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Me too! Hey! Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"Okay."

She followed him to a compartment full of 3 people. There was a boy with sandy-blonde hair , a pretty black girl, and another pretty girl who looked like she was from India. They just looked up with blank looks on their faces.

The boy she came in with cleared his throat ,"Right…..this is….is……I'm afraid I forgot to ask you your name.

"Oh yeah sorry! Its Mari, Mari Yen.", Giving them one of her most warm smiles. 

This seemed to brighten things a little.

The boy with the sandy hair stood up," I'm Seamus Finnigan" ,he said kind of flirtatiously.

Little did Mari know that Dean was rolling his eyes behind her back at Seamus and giving him a death glare which was saying _Let me have a chance fucker you've got Lavender._

The Black girl stood up and spoke, "I'm Lavender Brown and this is Parvati Patil. And that's Dean Thomas. Are you a 6th year?"

Mari nodded.

"Great! Say hello to your new roomies if your in Griffindor!", she squealed hugging Mari.

Parvati joined in. And sooner or later Seamus and Dean got bored of watching and joined in. 

"Er… gee if feel…loved…." ,replied Mari giggling.

Someone opened the door.

A boys voice said, "Maybe we better leave Ron….I don't think we are needed."

Then another voice but more feminine said, "What _are_ you guys doing?"

"I don't know", Mari murmured under the 4 bodies on top of her.

Everyone laughed or giggled.

They soon got their self's together and stood up.

Mari saw a tall boy with red hair, a girl with bushy hair, and a guy with jet black hair and a……_lightning bolt scar on his forehead!_

"Hello I'm Mari Yen. I'm exchanged from beaxbatons. 6th year."

A/N: Coming up-

Mari meets the trio and Gets sorted! She also will adjust to her classes and stuff and makes more friends! And some jealousy from others….. Questions to ask yourself:

1. How will the trio treat her.

2. What house will she be sorted in?

3.Who else will be her friends.

4. How are her sisters?

5. Who is jealous of her?

Find out next chapter! (Will come out next week!)


	2. Author note!

Not your average girl 

Mari Yen walked to platform 9 and ¾ with her mom and little twin sisters Lana and Leeann.

She was in her fifth year and was being exchanged from Beaxbatons to Hogwarts along with her sisters. Even though her parents would not tell her why…she knew. 

Her mother was the French minister of magic and her father was the Chinese minister of magic. She was to attend Hogwarts to be in the care of Albus Dumbledore. Why? Because all Voldemort had to do was kidnap her and hold her hostage for the control of France and China. 

She was aware of this for it was obvious and she can tell the future. She was what they called The true sighter. She could see present flashes just by looking at you. 

"Mari hurry up! run along" , she heard her mother say.

"Oh yeah! How do you get onto the platform?"

"Just run into it! Don't you remember when the headmaster told you?"

"Sorry!"

She ran along into the platform. _Good thing I didn't crash ,_she thought.

She figured her little sisters already found a compartment on the train. Maybe even made friends counting how long she was daydreaming back there with her mother.

She whet along on the train. She couldn't but her luggage with the others since it was so heavy. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Pardon me, but are you having trouble with your luggage?", She turned around to see a tall handsome black boy.

"Ooh a little", she replied. She lifted up her luggage but eventually couldn't. "Okay a lot." ,she added with a smile.

The boy returned the smile and lifted her luggage to the boxes up high. "Are you new?"

"Yes I'm exchanged from Beaxbatons." 

"Cool are you a fifth year?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Me too! Hey! Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"Okay."

She followed him to a compartment full of 3 people. There was a boy with sandy-blonde hair , a pretty black girl, and another pretty girl who looked like she was from India. They just looked up with blank looks on their faces.

The boy she came in with cleared his throat ,"Right…..this is….is……I'm afraid I forgot to ask you your name.

"Oh yeah sorry! Its Mari, Mari Yen.", Giving them one of her most warm smiles. 

This seemed to brighten things a little.

The boy with the sandy hair stood up," I'm Seamus Finnigan" ,he said kind of flirtatiously.

Little did Mari know that Dean was rolling his eyes behind her back at Seamus and giving him a death glare which was saying _Let me have a chance fucker you've got Lavender._

The Black girl stood up and spoke, "I'm Lavender Brown and this is Parvati Patil. And that's Dean Thomas. Are you a 6th year?"

Mari nodded.

"Great! Say hello to your new roomies if your in Griffindor!", she squealed hugging Mari.

Parvati joined in. And sooner or later Seamus and Dean got bored of watching and joined in. 

"Er… gee if feel…loved…." ,replied Mari giggling.

Someone opened the door.

A boys voice said, "Maybe we better leave Ron….I don't think we are needed."

Then another voice but more feminine said, "What _are_ you guys doing?"

"I don't know", Mari murmured under the 4 bodies on top of her.

Everyone laughed or giggled.

They soon got their self's together and stood up.

Mari saw a tall boy with red hair, a girl with bushy hair, and a guy with jet black hair and a……_lightning bolt scar on his forehead!_

"Hello I'm Mari Yen. I'm exchanged from beaxbatons. 6th year."

A/N: Coming up-

Mari meets the trio and Gets sorted! She also will adjust to her classes and stuff and makes more friends! And some jealousy from others….. Questions to ask yourself:

1. How will the trio treat her.

2. What house will she be sorted in?

3.Who else will be her friends.

4. How are her sisters?

5. Who is jealous of her?

Find out next chapter! (Will come out next week!)


	3. Home or the only thing close to it

LAST TIME ON not your average girl:

"I'm Mari Yen. I'm exchanged from Beaxbatons. 6th year." (she said to the trio)

*****************************************************************

Not your average girl chapter 2

The girl with the bushy hair spoke first, "Beaxbatons ? Really? How interesting don't they do advanced charms when they are in 2nd year and up?!

"Yes they do"

"Amazin-

The boy with red hair interrupted her. "Excuse her she's just not likely to shut up. I'm Ron Weasley. This is Hermione Granger and this is…well you probably know who this is…."

The boy with black hair spoke. "Harry Potter"

Mari couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment. "Don't worry Harry I wouldn't choke over it…don't worry I know how you feel. My parents are both Ministers of magic. That's why I'm here. For protection from…" she stopped when she caught what she just said and that it might offend Harry or something.

Harry looked up slowly. "oh."

Mari looked around to find worried faces from everyone.

"Harry, do you wanna talk about it.", she said rubbing his back friendly. 

"I would…..like that" ,he said. _I like her so far._

There as a long silence.

Guess who broke the silence? "Anyone wanna play exploding snap?', called Seamus.

Everyone agreed and they played exploding snap until they got tired. Harry, Ron , Hermione ,and Parvati fail asleep on each other. Seamus on Lavender. Mari…….on Dean.

```````````````````````````````HOGWARTS```````````````````````````````````

Lavender woke up and noticed they were at Hogwarts. She woke everyone and when they were about to wake up Dean and Mari she found them laying on each other taking up the seat sleeping like angels. They giggled and did their 'awe's and woke them up. 


	4. Sorted

LAST TIME ON not your average girl:

"I'm Mari Yen. I'm exchanged from Beaxbatons. 6th year." (she said to the trio)

*****************************************************************

Not your average girl chapter 2

The girl with the bushy hair spoke first, "Beaxbatons ? Really? How interesting don't they do advanced charms when they are in 2nd year and up?!

"Yes they do"

"Amazin-

The boy with red hair interrupted her. "Excuse her she's just not likely to shut up. I'm Ron Weasley. This is Hermione Granger and this is…well you probably know who this is…."

The boy with black hair spoke. "Harry Potter"

Mari couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment. "Don't worry Harry I wouldn't choke over it…don't worry I know how you feel. My parents are both Ministers of magic. That's why I'm here. For protection from…" she stopped when she caught what she just said and that it might offend Harry or something.

Harry looked up slowly. "oh."

Mari looked around to find worried faces from everyone

.

"Harry, do you wanna talk about it.", she said rubbing his back friendly. 

"I would…..like that" ,he said. _I like her so far._

There as a long silence.

Guess who broke the silence? "Anyone wanna play exploding snap?', called Seamus.

Everyone agreed and they played exploding snap until they got tired. Harry, Ron , Hermione ,and Parvati 

fail asleep on each other. Seamus on Lavender. Mari…….on Dean.

```````````````````````````````HOGWARTS```````````````````````````````````

Lavender woke up and noticed they were at Hogwarts. She woke everyone and when they were about to wake up Dean and Mari she found them laying on each other taking up the seat sleeping like angels. They giggled and did their 'awe's and woke them up. 

"Mmmm?", said Dean.

"Leave me alone.", mumbled Mari who didn't like to be woken up.

"Fine if you guys want to stay here for all term in your…….position that's fine with us….this is sooo cute!"

Mari got off of Dean without even realizing she _was_ on top of Dean and started towards the compartment door. She looked back at the sleeping Dean and walked back. 

"Dean its mommy…..eggs and bacon honey…"

"Yeah hold on Mari.

And with that they got of the train and started towards Hogwarts. It was sooo beautiful. 

"Mari Yen?"

She turned around to see a stern woman with a tight bun.

"Yes that is me."

"Please come with me to be sorted before the ceremony."

"Yes Madam.", She looked back at Dean who casually nodded 'go on'.

She followed the woman a long way on their way they talked. And the woman told her her name (Professor McGonnagal) and the usual house speech.

They came to a passage and the password was 'mars bars' A/N: yummy!)

They stepped in to find an old hat. Mcgonnagol placed the hat on her And the hat began to speak.

"_Ahhhhh clever I see. Very brave. Not afraid of what people think……yes….yes…..ok the let it be _GRYFINDOR! "

"Very well", said Mcgonnagal "follow me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore spoke, "Thank goodness we are all safe from this dreadful summer. You are all lucky you are in great hands. Speaking of which we have a new student. Mari Yen please step up."

Mari stepped up.

"This is Mari Yen. Her father is the Chinese and her mother is the French minister of magic. She has to twin sisters that the names are Lana and Leeann. She was sorted in Gryffindor. She will be continuing her years of learning magic here."

There was a low mumble. _Great there already talking about me_.

"Please be seated right over there." he said pointed to a table with a scarlet and gold tablecloth covering it.

Mari smiled and skipped to the table happy to find she had been sorted in the same house her friends were in. Now she only had to worry about her sisters.

A large group of nervous looking first years entered the Hall. She spotted her to sisters completely calm. 

After about 25 others her sisters names were called. They were placed in gryffindor! 

Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. "A few words….Fiddle fink tickle."

Mari laughed in silence. Food appeared in front of her and he gathered some on her plate. Yep. Food family friends all she needed to feel the warm feeling of home. 

After the feast was over she followed her friends with her sisters following her to the common room. They were stunning. She went to her dorm and lay down and woke up to find herself in last nights robes.


End file.
